


Afternoon Ride

by deklava



Series: Alpha!Lestrade omega!Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Mycroft, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Gregory,” the omega gasped, trying to shift his hips and thrust up at the same time. “I’m sure it’s only hormonal, but I need-”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Lestrade silenced him with a kiss. “I know. Lie still and let me take care of you.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** chasingriver
> 
>  **A/n:** This story is a sequel to _Service Call_

“Goddamn it!” Mycroft seethed. He threw the fountain pen across the study and scowled at the ink that turned the wallpaper into a Jackson Pollock print.

Lestrade lowered his newspaper. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s too much, Gregory.” Mycroft pushed his padded leather chair away from the desk and stared down at his swollen abdomen. “I can’t concentrate. They won’t stop kicking.”

The last year had been a pivotal one in both their lives. After a succession of long and intense discussions, they’d decided to try for a baby. Lestrade loved children and had always wanted a family. At first Mycroft demurred, saying that he’d gotten his fill of parenting after years of keeping his brother Sherlock out of trouble. But he gradually warmed to the idea, especially after Lestrade engaged Sherlock as a consultant on murder investigations that proved more alluring to the younger man than drugs. Mycroft also knew that being a parent would not jeopardize his other responsibilities: he could afford an army of nannies.

His omega’s discomfort sent Lestrade’s protective instincts into overdrive. He laid the paper aside, got off the sofa, and put his arm around Mycroft’s shoulders.

“Come on. You’re tired. You barely slept last night.”

“I don’t have time. The Soviet First Minister is waiting for me to review these documents.”

“He can wait.” Lestrade guided Mycroft to his feet. “Come on then. You’re having a lie-down.”

Mycroft muttered something under his breath and gazed longingly at the pile of paperwork that still remained. Lestrade tensed, anticipating more protests or worse, tears. His lover was not as hormonal as most pregnant omegas, but the few crying jags that had occurred had been catastrophic.

“Very well,” Mycroft finally sighed, stepping away from the desk and letting his alpha guide him out of the study. “But I will not lie about the entire afternoon, Gregory. Is that understood?”

“Perfectly.”

During the first six months of his pregnancy, Mycroft had not altered his work schedule or habits in any way. Once his belly grew too large for his tailored wardrobe he’d been forced to wear the wide overshirts designed for pregnant male omegas, but otherwise it was business as usual. During the seventh month, he’d reluctantly decided to work from home three days a week, to accommodate his need for regular rest breaks.

There were also, he’d told Lestrade bitterly, dignitaries from certain countries who regarded pregnant omegas as weak pieces of property. “I’d show them otherwise, but don’t wish to plunge Britain into another war,” he’d said.

In their bedroom, Mycroft changed into a silk robe and pyjama bottoms. As Lestrade lowered him gently onto the avalanche of Egyptian cotton pillows, he murmured, “I apologize for my outburst.”

“It’s all right, love.” Lestrade settled down beside him and rubbed his belly. “It can’t be easy carrying that extra weight around and having your organs kicked about like a football.”

“It isn’t,” Mycroft agreed. He joined his alpha in caressing his stretched flesh. They’d deliberately chosen not to know the baby’s gender in advance, adding a mystery to the whole process that Mycroft seemed to enjoy. “It’s not that I don’t love this child already. I do. But I shall be so relieved when this is over.”

“I know.” Lestrade bent down to kiss the spot he’d been rubbing. As he did, he noticed the growing protrusion in Mycroft’s pyjama bottoms. Catching his breath as his own arousal stirred in response, he lowered his hand and massaged Mycroft’s erection. The silk fabric glided smoothly across the moistening flesh.

“Gregory,” the omega gasped, trying to shift his hips and thrust up at the same time. “I’m sure it’s only hormonal, but I need-”

Lestrade silenced him with a kiss. “I know. Lie still and let me take care of you.”

He worked his way slowly down that shivering body, pausing only to undo the robe’s belt and let the garment fall open. Mycroft trembled and whimpered, “Please.”

“Shhh.” The alpha hooked his fingers under the waistband of the silk bottoms and carefully rolled them down and off.

Mycroft’s erection, which was larger than that of the average omega, prodded the air, slicking the underside of his belly with precome. Lestrade closed his warm hand around it and stroked.

“You’re so hot.” The alpha licked his lips. He reached between Mycroft’s thighs with his other hand and pressed two fingers against the omega’s opening, which was already wet with anticipation. When the sphincter muscle softened, he slid both digits inside and applied a teasing pressure to the prostate. Mycroft keened and pressed down on his hand.

“More… please.”

Lestrade gave him more, relishing the feel of pre-ejaculate coating his fist. His fingers probed deeper into that hot and needy body.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, Myc. I might just come in my trousers from watching you.”

Mycroft’s head shot off the pillow. “Don’t you dare!” he wheezed.

“Of course not.” Lestrade kissed the inside of the omega’s knee. “I know it takes more than a hand job and fingering to settle you when you’re like this.”

“Please, Gregory. Now.”

The alpha let go of Mycroft’s cock and slowly pulled his fingers out. He unzipped his trousers and tugged them off, along with his pants. His erection jutted out like a dangerous weapon, red and wet and angry-looking.

“I hope you’re ready, Myc, because I’m going to fuck you so damned hard.”

Mycroft wasn’t in heat, so Lestrade’s lust wasn’t inflamed into madness, but he was still eager to fuck. He assisted Mycroft into a kneeling position before lying on his back.

"Climb on. I want to watch your face as you ride me.”

The omega nodded eagerly, eyes brilliant with desperation. Moving carefully, he straddled his lover’s waist, bracing one hand against the mattress and lining Lestrade’s cock up with the other. When he felt its smooth and solid warmth against his hole, he took a deep, bliss-tinged breath and lowered himself until his buttocks rested on Lestrade’s pelvis.

“Oh,” Mycroft groaned, rotating his hips to guide the buried shaft over his sensitive spots. “Gregory, I needed this.”

“Me too, love.” Lestrade grasped his lover’s thighs and began to thrust upward. Mycroft pressed both palms on the mattress for balance and leverage and met each of Lestrade’s moves with a downward plunge. His belly swayed and his hair fell over his eyes as he rode his alpha so hard that the smack of their connecting flesh was deafening.

“Fuck me faster!!” he begged, his sweat spraying over the light smattering of hair on Lestrade’s chest. “Please!”

Lestrade knew that his lower back would be sore for the next few days, but he didn’t care. Instinct and genuine concern put his omega’s needs first. He clenched his teeth and thrust harder, fingers digging bruises into those pale thighs.

“You’re bloody insatiable,” he grunted.

Mycroft stopped panting and humping long enough to grin wickedly and clench his internal muscles. The sudden and exquisite tightening around his cock made Lestrade cry out. His toes curled in ecstasy and pre-orgasmic shivers made his belly muscles contract.

“Fucker,” he gasped, dealing a hard slap to Mycroft’s buttocks. The omega threw his head back and shook all over.

“That’s perfect! Again, Gregory! Spank me again!”

Lestrade made a noise that was part growl and part groan. “Only because you deserve it.” He smacked that writhing arse again, making the other man yell.

“Please, more!” Mycroft grabbed his own cock and wanked frantically.  “I’m almost there! Please!

Lestrade reached up, seized the back of his neck in a possessive gesture that always made Mycroft go weak, and brought their lips together. They nipped at each other’s swollen mouths and made noises that sounded more urgent the closer they came to orgasm.

Lestrade felt Mycroft’s thigh muscles go rigid just before the omega screamed and arched his back, breaking their kiss.

“I’m coming!”

Warm and pungent ejaculate rained onto Lestrade’s chest and belly. The sight and smell sent the alpha into the throes of his own orgasm: his knot ballooned sharply, sealing Mycroft’s sore arse and locking their bodies together. He added more bruises to the milky skin on the omega’s hips as he came three times in hard succession. 

His back would definitely be fucked now. But it was worth it. _And_ he knew an excellent chiropractor.

It was a while before either of them could speak. When Mycroft’s arms, which were now braced against the mattress to prevent his belly from being crushed between their bodies, started to shake from the strain, Lestrade gently helped his lover dismount. His cock, no longer encased in a tight and velvety heat, felt cool and slippery from omega lubrication and his own voluminous release. He knew he should get up and run a bath for both of them, but was too sated to move.

“Better now, Myc?”

“Mmm.” Mycroft settled carefully onto his side and rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder. He rubbed his belly and grinned. “The baby’s gone quiet. I think we’ve rocked him or her to sleep.”

“Ourselves too.” Lestrade yawned and kissed his lover’s forehead.

Five minutes later, they were asleep.

All three of them.


End file.
